disasterchumpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Characters Main good guys Francisco Medallion – bounty hunter and main hero. He and Mango founded the Starling Agency. They are approached by Chief Nutcracker to locate the kidnapped Golden Midget. His secondary mission is to get back together with his ex girl friend, Dr. Missy Andry and marry her. He also wants to help her find a cure to Hyper Pox which killed his parents after he went away to college. Francisco inherited his parent's fortune after their deaths. Looks based on Ryan Reynolds. Mango Fresh – bounty hunter and Francisco's partner. Mango's motivation is to take down the Slug Gang who gunned down his parents when he was still a child. He has a wife named Bonnie who is mentioned but never seen. He and Francisco founded the Starling Agency. They are approached by Chief Nutcracker to locate the kidnapped Golden Midget. Mango really wants a pet but can't decide between a robot pet or a living breathing one. Looks based on Will Smith. Main bad guys Slug Man – head of the Slug Gang. He appears not to age but he has many clone bodies of himself provided by a mysterious person. When he is killed Slug Man wakes up in a new body. Slug Man is not his real name since it's the title of the leader of the Slug Gang. He is from Russia originally and his real name is Igor I. Dmitri. Slug Man wants the Golden Midget because he believes his DNA carries not only the cure for Hyper Pox but is also a fountain of youth of sorts and will grant him immortality since he grows tired of having to kill himself when he begins to age. Slug Man killed Mango's parents and is believed to be dead. Looks based on Tom Hardy. Gooch the Gorilla – Slug Man's top henchman. Not really a gorilla but a man in a gorilla mask who thinks he is a gorilla. Looks based on Jack Black. Empress Pascal – The overarching villain of the series and Dr. Andry's mother. Very mysterious. Supporting good guys Chief Harvey P. Nutcracker – chief of the New Dayton Police Department. He calls Francisco and Mango “Walking Popcorn Farts”. He calls in Francisco and Mango to investigate the Golden Midget case. Looks based on Dwayne “The Rock” Johnson Jimmy Pickle – a hacker and Francisco's informant who trolls the dark web for details regarding different cases they take on. Mick Guffen – the titular Golden Midget or Mijivid. As foretold by Mijivid prophesy a Golden Mijivid will be born to help save humanity every 100 years. Mickey's DNA carries the cure for Hyper Pox which only infects humans. Mick is the latest incarnation of the Golden Mijivid born on Arbor Day April 28th in the year 2000 but appears to be a young boy. Looks based on Gaten Matarazzo. Gramps Fresh – Mango's paternal grandfather. Gramps Fresh is actually Mango's father's step-father who he adopted as his own son since Mango has the Fresh surname. His first name is never said, even his wife calls him Gramps. Looks based on Danny DeVito. Fifi Momo-Fresh – Gramps Fresh's new wife after Mango's grandmother died in an unexplained way. She is significantly younger than Gramps and never actually explained to be his second wife since Mango refers to her as Granny even though she's younger tan him as well. Plum Fresh – Mango's younger sister who lives with their grandparents. She works as the secretary for the Starling Agency. Bonnie Fresh – Mango's wife. Often mentioned but never seen. It's a running joke that Francisco has never met Mango's wife even though they have been friends and partners for nearly decade. Avocado “Avo” and Cheri Fresh – Mango's parents who were researching the Golden Midget. They believed the Golden Midget's DNA could not only heal people's diseases but also act as a fountain of youth, keeping people young forever. They planned to use their research for good but they were killed by the Slug Gang when they refused to sell their work to Slug Man. They called their research “Bloody Dog Meat” to disguise it. Mordecai Biggins – the chieftain of the Mijivid tribe and Tiny's father. Looks based on Elijah Wood. Supporting bad guys Tiny Biggins – The tallest Mijivid from the Mystical Forest. He joins the Slug Gang after he learns he is not the Golden Mijivid and helps Gooch kidnap Mick out of jealousy. Hot-Rod Howard – one of Slug Man's thugs. Looks like a 1950's greaser. Norman – one of Slug Man's thugs. Has a big curly 1920's style mustache. He also acts as Slug Man's throne since he is so large. Punky Meyers – one of Slug Man's thugs. Looks like a 1980's punk rocker. Brista Meyers – one of Slug Man's thugs and Punky's tough twin sister. Also looks like a 1980's punk rocker. Also she is a feminist believing a woman should be the next Slug Man. Rick – one of Slug Man's thugs. A man who cross dresses as a woman yet has a scraggly beard. He is a sissy but Slug Man keeps him around since he is good at building things. Supporting neutrals Joseph Boxer – a rival bounty hunter to Francisco. He always wears sunglasses and has to maintain his “perfect” fro. He and his partner Johnny are trying to catch the Golden Midget for the reward money. Looks based on Mark Wahlberg. Johnny Jaws – a rival bounty hunter to Mango. Joseph's partner. Dr. Missy Andry – Francisco's scientist ex girlfriend who went to the NDPD to report the Golden Midget has been kidnapped. She and Francisco had been researching a cure for Hyper Pox together while they were in school and entered into a romantic relationship together but she broke it off because Francisco was like a robot emotionally. She also provides Slug Man with his clone bodies. Looks based on Margot Robbie. Dr. Michael Aeon – the head of Aeon Labs which was researching the cure for Hyper Pox. He is revealed to be the previous Golden Mijivid who killed Adolf Hitler.